


Face All The Pain And Take It On

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Foot Fetish, Foot Kink, Foot Massage, Frerard, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pain, Pain Kink, Peterick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard tries to build on Frank's pain kink with varying results...





	Face All The Pain And Take It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JezebelTheWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> And the kinks just keep on coming...
> 
> This one is gifted to JezebelTheWicked - they are one of the first fanfic writers I found over on Twitter and they have had my back right from the start. They love this series and they also write pretty awesome stuff so go read!
> 
> Try not to get too worried about the tags - Frank already said he didn't want to be a little so the age play doesn't refer to him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy - let me know xx

“Frankie?” Gerard whispered as his boyfriend kissed his neck.

“Mmmm,” Frank answered without moving his lips, sending vibrations down Gerard’s throat.

“You know we’ve been trying some stuff lately?”

“Mmmmm.” Frank nodded his head slightly as he carried on his course up towards Gerard’s jaw.

“And you kinda like it when I’m rough?”

“A little pain equals a lot of pleasure,” Frank said in a low voice, finally pulling his lips away from Gerard’s skin.

“That’s what I thought. So I got you something.” Gerard shifted slightly under Frank’s naked body to sit upright on their bed.

“Okay,” Frank said excitedly, scrambling up the bed to sit next to Gerard. Gerard reached for his abandoned jeans on the floor and raked through the pockets until he found what he was looking for.

“You know what this is?” Gerard asked, holding out the thin metal chain for Frank’s inspection.

“Nope.” Frank’s forehead wrinkled in concentration as he batted one of the silver clips with his finger, making it swing back and forth.

“Nipple clamps,” Gerard said as he watched Frank’s face for a reaction.

“Okay…” Frank blinked rapidly and hit the metal with his fingertip again.

“I thought it might be fun.”

“Worth a try,” Frank said with a shrug even though his voice wavered slightly.

Gerard smiled in encouragement and pressed his lips to Frank’s; he did mean for it to be a reassuring gesture but Frank had his tongue teasing Gerard’s within seconds. Gerard lifted his empty hand to Frank’s chest and softly rubbed his nipple as they kissed, making Frank moan into his mouth. Gerard pulled his head back to watch Frank carefully as he squeezed the clamp open and placed it over Frank’s nipple.

“Oww,” Frank cried when the clamp seized shut. 

“No?” Gerard asked, his hand hovering near Frank’s trapped nipple.

“Fuck,” Frank hissed, his tone more angry than aroused. “Fuck, no. Scarecrow that shit!”

Frank’s hand shot to his nipple faster than lightening and released the clamp as he inhaled sharply. Gerard shuffled across the bed slightly, giving Frank space since he’d used their safe word.

“Not you, Gee. Just this,” Frank explained, holding up the clamp. Gerard edged closer again and kissed Frank’s shoulder.

“Sorry, honey,” Gerard apologised as Frank rubbed at his nipple.

“It’s fine, I’m okay. That just really fucking hurts.”

“Sorry… it was just an idea. I know you liked it when I’ve played with your nipples before and you seemed to get a buzz when I had them between my teeth.”

“Yeah…” a mischievous glint flashed in Frank’s eyes. “You like it when I squeeze your balls, let’s see how it feels if we use the clamp there.”

“After the way you reacted, it’s gonna be a no,” Gerard said with a nervous smile.

“Oh, come on, baby…it might be fun,” Frank echoed Gerard’s words in his most seductive tone.

Gerard gave Frank a hard stare but it didn’t stop him stalking across the bed, his hands reaching for Gerard’s exposed groin. Frank had one hand sliding up Gerard’s thigh and the other was pinching the clamp open and closed like he was playing castanets.

“Frank…” Gerard warned, backing up against the headboard. “You fucker. Fucking scarecrow.”

Frank straightened up instantly, removing his hand from Gerard’s leg and tossing the nipple clamp over his shoulder. Frank laughed and held up his hands to Gerard to show he meant no harm and that the whole thing had been a joke.

“I was just playing,” Frank said with a pout. “Forgive me?”

“Always,” Gerard said genuinely, pulling Frank over to sit on his lap.

“It’s kinda like fucking in a farmer’s field tonight with all these scarecrows around,” Frank said with a grin.

“I don’t mind, I’d fuck you anywhere.”

“Hmmm well, I’d kinda like to be fucked on our own private island, can you arrange that?” Frank went back to his former fascination of kissing Gerard’s throat.

“As soon as I win the lottery it’s the first thing I’ll do.”

“Promise?” Frank murmured against Gerard’s skin.

“Yep. I’ll buy us a tiny uninhabited island somewhere hot and fly you out there. We’ll go down to the beach and make love as the sun sets, the last rays warming our skin as the waves lap at our toes.”

“You know I don’t like sand in my ass,” Frank said with a smile.

“Well, I was intending on sticking my cock in there, not handfuls of the beach,” Gerard replied, rolling his eyes.

“I guess that’s okay then,” Frank chuckled then kissed Gerard’s lips. “Tell me again about the sun on our naked bodies…”

 

“God, I love him but he’s driving me crazy right now,” Pete said as he slurped his coffee. 

“How so?” Gerard asked, placing his empty cup on Pete’s coffee table. Pete’s partner, and little, Patrick was playing in his room while the two men caught up.

“He’s just really misbehaving. He woke me up at 2am and 4am last night because he couldn’t find his plushie, both times it was right next to him. I caught him drawing on the walls last week too.”

“Maybe you need to think about punishing him?” Gerard always enjoyed his weekly meet ups with his best friend, chatting about their lives, offering advice to each other and putting the world to rights.

“I try. I can’t put him in time out because he cries the whole time and it just fucking breaks my heart to hear him like that. If I spank him then I always end up fucking him.” Pete drank the last of his coffee and put his cup next to Gerard’s.

“It might sound radical, Petey, but maybe you could, you know, spank him and not fuck him?”

“Impossible,” Pete said with a flirty smile, his eyes shining. “You’ve clearly never spanked anyone.”

“Can’t say I have,” Gerard answered with a grin.

“No, you wouldn’t. You’re the only submissive top I know.”

“How am I submissive?” Gerard asked incredulously.

“You’ve got a fucking foot fetish!”

“First of all, it’s a not a fucking fetish - it’s a kink. And Frank is way more submissive than me.”

“But not submissive enough to let you spank him,” Pete wiggled his eyebrows as he spoke, his voice teasing.

“I’ve never asked him,” Gerard said honestly.

“He’s not a pain kinda guy, huh?”

“Well, I thought he was…” Gerard started then trailed off, the memories of the previous night flooding back.

“Tell me you didn’t hurt him. I don’t wanna have to kick your ass.”

“Nah, not really. He likes it a little rough sometimes, some light choking and shit.”

“You take it too far?” Pete asked, his tone sympathetic.

“Nipple clamps,” Gerard said then sighed.

“Fuck! From rough sex to that? A bit extreme, Gerard.”

“Don’t worry, he called me on it. No harm done… I just misjudged it.”

“Don’t give up on it. Just maybe try something a little more gentle… like spanking,” Pete said, arching one eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Gerard murmured, starting to give the idea some consideration.

“Just don’t smack him so hard you break him in half. A small tap might be enough to get him going, you can build it up slap by slap if he wants more.”

“Good idea,” Gerard admitted with a thoughtful nod.

“Dada?” Patrick called as he came charging into the room.

“What’s up, baby boy?” Pete said, breaking into a grin as soon as he saw Patrick’s face.

“I’m bored,” Patrick grumbled, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest.

“You’ve got a whole bunch of toys in your room. Why don’t you go find your new ball to show Uncle Gerard?” Pete said kindly.

“No,” Patrick spat, his fists balling up at his sides.

“Awww, come on, I’d love to see it, Pat,” Gerard encouraged with a smile.

“I don’t like you,” Patrick said as he stared at Gerard.

“Patrick,” Pete snapped, his voice firm. 

“I prefer Uncle Frank,” Patrick sulked.

“Yeah, kiddo, me too. But he’s at work today,” Gerard said, unfazed by Patrick’s outburst.

“You go now,” Patrick told Gerard.

“Patrick, you’re being rude,” Pete said with a threatening edge to his tone. 

“I want juice,” Patrick changed the subject but kept his eyes locked with Pete’s.

“Your juice is right there,” Pete pointed to the plastic beaker on the coffee table as he spoke.

“You get it,” Patrick’s tone was moody and earned him an icy stare from Pete. 

With a shake of his head, Pete leaned forward to pick up Patrick’s juice and handed it to him. Patrick held his beaker high in one hand and, without taking his eyes from Pete’s face, slowly tilted it until the contents spilled out onto the carpet.

“Unacceptable, Patrick,” Pete spat through clenched teeth.

“More juice,” Patrick said in a sugary sweet voice, holding out his empty beaker.

“How dare you act like this when we have a guest? You’ve got five seconds to get to your room before I really lose my temper,” Pete warned.

“No,” Patrick answered defiantly.

“Room now,” Pete got to his feet and pointed towards the door. “I will deal with you later.”

Patrick gave Gerard one last glare then got to his feet, running out of the room and slamming the door of his play room. Pete sat back down and sighed heavily.

“You see?” Pete said wearily.

“Maybe it’s a phase?”

“I don’t know,” Pete said, his voice serious. “I’m supposed to be his caregiver and I… I just feel like I’m letting him down.”

“You’re not. He knows you love him.” Gerard put his hand on Pete’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “You know, it’s probably just about attention.” 

“How much more attention does he need? He’s my whole fucking world! I take care of every single need he has, I tell him I love him every day, I buy him everything he wants.”

“I didn’t mean that kind of attention.” Gerard gave Pete a knowing look.

“You think it’s a sex thing?”

“You said yourself if you spank him then you fuck him, if he knows misbehaving is going to lead to punishment which will then lead to sex… why wouldn’t he do it?”

“Interesting…” Pete’s forehead wrinkled as he rubbed his hand over his mouth. “But I don’t always spank him. I try to ignore it sometimes, like the plushie thing.”

“Tell me what you did then.”

“He woke me up at 2am saying he couldn’t find it so I got out of bed and starting hunting on the floor in case it had fallen out. When I looked up to ask him when he last had it I saw the fucking thing right next to him so I told him it was there and to go back to sleep.”

“But then he woke you again?”

“Yeah but I was wise to it then; I checked next to him first and of course it was in exactly the same spot. I put it right in his arms and told him he had to go to sleep.” 

“And then he did as he was told.”

“Fuck… no, he didn’t,” Pete said as he remembered the rest of the night. “I woke up about an hour later with him sticking his hand in his pjs.”

“And you ignored that?”

“No. I sucked him off so he’d go to fucking sleep. I was exhausted and needed some decent sleep.” Pete shook his head slowly, realising just how much Patrick had been manipulating him.

“When he sat down here he pulled his knees up. Pat always sits cross legged; I bet he was trying to hide a bulge in his dungarees. I think he’s just horny, Pete.”

“How the fuck do I stop that?” Pete threw his hands up in desperation.

“Stop punishing him, start rewarding him.”

“For ruining my carpets?” Pete threw a pointed look at the patch of apple juice soaking into his cream carpet.

“Obviously not. Distract him. Before he can misbehave get him to do something he enjoys and then praise him for it. Fuck him because he drew something pretty or built a great tower.”

“You think that’ll work?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Gerard said with a shrug.

“So is spanking, my friend. You smack Frankie’s ass and I’ll try your distraction technique.”

“Deal,” Gerard said with a grin, shaking Pete’s hand to seal their pact.

 

Gerard heard running water coming from the bathroom as he lit his cigarette. He clamped it between his lips while he raked through his drawers. Gerard made a mental note to do some washing the next day when all he could find was a pair of baggy old boxers. After towelling his hair he dumped his towel into the overflowing laundry hamper and pulled on his loose pants.

“That was quick,” Gerard said in surprise when Frank appeared in their bedroom doorway with a towel around his waist. Gerard took the last drag of his smoke then stubbed it out in the ashtray on his dresser.

“You used all the hot water,” Frank answered as he stepped into the room.

“Sorry, honey.” Gerard walked to the end of the bed and smiled apologetically at Frank.

“It’s fine. I didn’t wanna stand up too long anyway, my feet are aching.”

“Sit down, honey.” Gerard gestured to their bed and Frank smiled happily, sitting up against the headboard. Gerard found a bottle of lotion with added aloe vera on his dresser then sat at the foot of the bed, facing Frank.

“Thanks, Gee,” Frank sighed as Gerard took hold of his feet. Gerard planted a soft kiss on each of Frank’s toes then softly laid them in his lap while he poured some lotion into his hands.

“Busy day?” Gerard asked as he started to massage Frank’s feet.

“Yeah. I got stuck on delivery so dragging boxes all day, running up and down the stairs between stock rooms.”

“Awww, honey,” Gerard murmured, running his thumbs up and down the soles of Frank’s feet.

“Mmmmmm,” Frank hummed, closing his eyes. “What did you get up to?”

“Worked on a new commission this morning. Forgot to do laundry again though, you got a clean uniform for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, there’s one in the wardrobe. What did you do this afternoon?”

“I went to see Pete for a coffee,” Gerard answered, kneading his fingers into Frank’s tired feet.

“How is he?”

“A little stressed. Pat’s giving him a hard time, acting out.”

“Really?” Frank asked, opening his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah. He dumped out a whole cup of juice onto the floor, completely on purpose. He told me he didn’t like me, said he prefers his Uncle Frank,” Gerard said with a laugh.

“Only because I’m better at jigsaw puzzles than you.”

“You’re better than me at everything.”

“Not this.” Frank flexed his foot as Gerard made his way up to Frank’s ankle.

“Hmmm true,” Gerard mused. “You enjoying this, honey?”

“Yeah, feels nice,” Frank said with a sigh. “I always like it when you rub my feet.”

“Yeah… but it seems like you’re enjoying it a bit more than usual,” Gerard said with a pointed look at the bulge in Frank’s towel. Feet was Gerard’s kink, not Frank’s; although he didn’t mind doing whatever the hell Gerard wanted with them, it didn’t thrill Frank in the same way.

“You know those pants don’t fit you? They’re kinda gaping at the side… I can see how hard you’re getting and it’s… well…” Frank nodded towards his towel with a smile.

“Pervert,” Gerard said as he squeezed Frank’s feet.

“You’re the one flashing me,” Frank replied, his tone light.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t be looking,” Gerard teased, putting Frank’s feet down on the bed.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t.”

“No… if I did would it stop you?” Gerard asked as he crawled up the bed, resting his body on Frank’s.

“Maybe,” Frank said with a smile, sensing Gerard’s shift into dominant territory.

“Because you know if you don’t do what I tell you then I’ll have to punish you,” Gerard purred.

“Punish me how?” Frank asked in a curious voice, an edge of excitement coming through.

“If you’re not ready to give up on the pain kink… maybe I’ll spank you?” Gerard offered, watching Frank’s face carefully.

“Mmmm,” Frank mused, his eyes bright.

“Just with my hand,” Gerard promised in case Frank was thinking of the disaster with the nipple clamps.

“If I don’t do as I’m told?” Frank clarified, his expression telling Gerard he was on board with the idea. 

“That’s right, slut,” Gerard answered in his harsh tone. “So if I tell you…” Gerard started as he loosened Frank’s towel until it fell open, “to take my pants off.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Frank reached down, compliant as ever, and pulled Gerard’s boxers down his legs. Gerard caught the material pooling around his ankles and threw his pants to the floor.

“And you can’t touch yourself.” Gerard grabbed Frank’s legs and dragged him down the bed until he was laying flat while Frank lifted his hands above his head, clasping his own wrists with each hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank said with a smile, proud of how Gerard was struggling to break him.

“No kissing,” Gerard’s words made Frank’s smile instantly transform into a frown.

“Daddy…” Frank whined, his eyes sad.

“Oh no,” Gerard said firmly, pleased he’d hit on Frank’s ultimate weakness. “You don’t get to kiss me anywhere.”

“No… please,” Frank murmured.

“And I won’t be kissing your filthy, whore mouth,” Gerard said as he squeezed Frank’s cheeks between his thumb and forefinger, forcing his lips apart. “You won’t feel my lips anywhere on your body.”

“Daddy…” Frank whined again.

“Shut up, bitch.” Gerard let go of Frank’s face and pressed his groin against Frank’s. Frank moaned softly and shivered. 

Gerard dropped his head to run his nose along Frank’s collarbone, letting his breath blow over his skin. Frank was squirming under Gerard, his body twisting and writhing as he panted. Gerard dragged his nose up Frank’s throat, slowly trailing his way to Frank’s chin.

Gerard stopped when his face was hovering an inch above Frank’s, their mouths so close that Gerard could feel Frank’s laboured breaths over his face. Gerard slowly extended his tongue and ran it over his top lip, leaving a wet trail over his skin.

It was too much for Frank.

Faster than a cobra strike, Frank’s hands were in Gerard’s damp hair, holding the man’s head in place as Frank pushed up from the bed to close the minute gap between them. Frank’s lips crushed Gerard’s as he frantically licked into Gerard’s mouth, his fingers curling around Gerard’s red locks when he finally found Gerard’s tongue.

Frank knew he had fucked up and what it would mean but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He groaned into Gerard’s mouth and bucked up against his body. Frank didn’t want to let his lover go but when his lungs started to burn he had to tear his lips away.

“I hope it was worth it, slut,” Gerard said, somewhat breathlessly, as he pulled Frank’s hands out of his hair.

“I…” Frank started then clamped his lips closed; it had been worth it but he knew better than to admit it. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“That’s just not gonna cut it.” Gerard pushed himself off Frank and sat back on the end of the bed, this time with his back to Frank. “Come here, slut.”

Frank crawled down the bed and stopped next to Gerard. Frank looked over at Gerard, trying to convey his guilt with his eyes but there was too much excitement there for it to seem genuine.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Frank tried again, his voice more convincing than his face.

“You know, if you had just gone for a tiny brush of your lips against mine then I might have let it slide… but, fuck, that was one hell of a kiss.”

“Go big or go home,” Frank said quietly, looking at his feet.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, bitch. Over my knee before I get really angry.”

Frank reacted instantly, draping his body over Gerard’s legs. Frank could feel Gerard’s erection digging into his soft stomach but he tried not think about it, instead focussing on what was coming next.

Gerard couldn’t stop staring at Frank’s perfect ass in front of him. He lifted his hand to deliver the first slap but lost commitment part way through the action, distracted by Frank’s smooth skin. Gerard knew he hadn’t hit Frank anywhere near hard enough when his fingers landed with a vague thud sound rather than a sharp snap.

Frank didn’t want to ruin the moment but Gerard’s hand had barely even made him flinch. He knew he had reacted badly to the nipple clamps but he could take something more than a gentle tap. Wary of spoiling the mood or saying the wrong thing, Frank wiggled his ass so Gerard knew he was fine and happy to go again.

Gerard lifted the same hand and held it above Frank again. He tried to focus this time on producing something a little heavier though Pete’s words about breaking Frank in half were running through his head. There was a satisfying slapping sound this time as Gerard’s palm landed on Frank’s ass. Frank moaned softly and pushed his groin against Gerard’s thigh. 

Gerard breathed a silent sigh of relief and rubbed the spot he had hit with his fingers. Gerard raised his hand again and dropped it quickly. He tried for the same power as before and Frank reacted just the same, making Gerard bite his lip to stop him moaning too.

“Any complaints, slut?” Gerard asked, just to make sure Frank was enjoying it as much as he was.

“No, Daddy,” Frank breathed, his voice trembling.

“I think three more will teach you to listen to what I say.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Frank tried to keep his breathing even, the anticipation running through him as he felt Gerard lift his hand, and waited for the next impact. Frank felt Gerard’s palm strike him before he heard the sound of his flesh being hit. There was a sting of pain in the same spot then a warmth that spread right through Frank, peaking in his groin.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank whimpered, both because it seemed respectful and he wanted Gerard to know he was happy with the situation. 

Gerard couldn’t stop the moan this time, Frank’s words boosting his pleasure. Gerard massaged Frank’s ass briefly before delivering a quick blow. Frank bucked again, a burning in his stomach turning each slap into an intense bolt of desire for Gerard.

“Last one, whore,” Gerard said once his hand was hovering above Frank.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank answered again, his body trembling with need.

“Last one for now,” Gerard amended as he brought his hand down with a sharp flick of his wrist. Frank groaned on impact, savouring the burst of pain fading into an indescribable yearning.

Gerard dropped his hand down to caress Frank’s thigh and examined the pink skin that started out milky white. The bottle of aloe lotion was still on the bed so Gerard popped it open and squirted some directly onto Frank’s ass.

Frank gasped at the unexpected cool liquid on his hot skin. He worked out what was happening when he smelt the lotion and felt Gerard’s gentle fingers working it into his aching flesh.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank murmured as he felt his skin starting to cool.

“I’m not done yet.” Gerard dripped more lotion inside Frank’s ass cheeks then worked his finger into the slick. Frank gasped when he felt Gerard tracing his hole and pushed against his fingertip.

“Please…” Frank whined.

“Only because you took your punishment so well,” Gerard said, letting Frank ease himself onto the greasy finger. Frank groaned and rutted against Gerard’s thigh, rocking between his finger and leg. The motion caused friction between Frank’s stomach and Gerard’s dick so Gerard pressed against Frank’s prostate to make the man jerk.

“Yeah… yeah,” Frank panted, still writhing back and forth.

“Don’t stop, slut… I wanna cum all over you,” Gerard breathed, his own words making his cock ache. 

Frank let out a shrill cry then tensed up as he came against Gerard’s thigh. Gerard moaned at the sensation and bit his lip. Frank pulled in a deep breath then exhaled slowly, letting his body relax. Gerard wiggled his finger free and waited.

“Did I cum yet, slut?” Gerard hissed when Frank didn’t move.

“No, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy,” Frank whimpered. Gerard could tell Frank was exhausted, both from his busy day at work and their game. 

“Back on the bed,” Gerard barked then slapped Frank across his still pink ass and savoured the feeling of him twitching on his lap. Frank let out a yelp then quickly scrambled up, climbing off Gerard and laying back flat on the bed.

Gerard crawled onto the bed and over Frank, stopping to kneel over him with a knee at either side of Frank’s hips. Frank’s eyes followed Gerard’s hand as he dragged it down his chest, over his stomach and to his thigh where he scooped the sticky fluid into his hand.

“Did you leave something behind, slut?” Gerard asked as he examined his hand.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Frank answered, his voice full of shame.

“Did you enjoy it?” Gerard asked. Frank bit his lip, reluctant to answer. “I’m talking to you, slut.”

“I liked it, Daddy,” Frank confessed in a whisper.

“You like this?” Gerard wiped his hand over his own dick, holding in the groan of pleasure to keep his dominant persona intact. Frank let out a high pitched whine and nodded his head furiously. “Because you think I deserve to be covered in your cum like some cheap fucking whore?”

“No, Daddy. I just… I like…” Frank scrambled to explain without getting himself into more trouble.

“No,” Gerard confirmed as he started stroking his dick. “Who should be covered in cum?”

“Me, Daddy,” Frank whispered, his voice breaking with satisfaction when he realised Gerard’s plan.

“Mmmmm, that’s fucking right,” Gerard moaned as he fisted his cock, feeling his fingers slip against his skin and Frank’s cum. 

“Please, Daddy,” Frank murmured as he watched Gerard thrust into his own hand, his hips rolling and twitching faster each time.

“What, you filthy whore?” Gerard breathed, his own words fuelling the fire in his stomach.

“Please cum on me. Use me, Daddy,” Frank begged.

“Fuck…” Gerard felt a tingle down his spine as he ran his other hand over his body and up to his head to grab a fistful of his own hair. Frank whined softly at the sight and the noise tipped Gerard over the edge.

Gerard groaned as his hips bucked and stomach convulsed. He kept working his fist over his throbbing cock as he shot streams of hot cum onto Frank’s stomach and chest. Frank whimpered and shuddered on the bed as Gerard’s orgasm faded.

“Fuck, that looks good, Frankie,” Gerard said, his voice in its usual tone but a little breathless as he stared at the shiny trails over Frank’s black ink.

“Yeah…” Frank agreed as he looked down at his own body.

“Stay there,” Gerard said as he shuffled to the edge of the bed. Gerard pulled the towel Frank had been wearing out from under his legs without jostling him too much.

“That for me?” Frank asked, trying to hold back a yawn as he reached out for the towel.

“I’ll take care of it, honey,” Gerard said quietly. He crawled back up the bed and dabbed softly at Frank’s stomach with the still damp material. Once Frank’s skin was clean, Gerard tossed the towel onto the floor and laid down. He pulled Frank onto his side then curled his body around Frank’s back, kissing his neck as he stroked his face.

“Thanks, Gee,” Frank said sleepily as he closed his eyes.

“You’re welcome, honey. How’s your ass?”

“It’s fine. Spanking was a good idea,” Frank nodded slightly as he spoke.

“Yeah, I think so too. What about the cum thing? It was kinda spur of the moment but it felt right,” Gerard said, suddenly worried he might have overstepped the mark.

“No, no,” Frank protested, his words slightly slurred due to his exhaustion. “I liked it… just…”

“Just what, honey?” Gerard prompted when Frank didn’t finish his sentence.

“Just… maybe try to aim for my face next time.”


End file.
